


One in the village

by LimeChan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopian, F/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeChan/pseuds/LimeChan
Summary: Minecraft dystopian village story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

There are two leaders, Steve and Alex. We never question their intentions, because they know what's right for us. We all live in an apartment building, every floor is for every specific job. There used to be more of us, with tiny variants. Some with blue eyes, some with brown eyes, but they're all gone. Many seasons ago, Alex and Steve called in some villagers. Those with tiny variants, and we never saw them again. We didn't know what happened, Steve said they under preformed so they had to go into the wild. We never questioned it and went on. Mother told me that the day I lost her. I miss mother's dark tan skin, big nose, and green eyes. 

Mother was great. She was with us for two seasons before we were sent to the apartments. At the age of two seasons, they sorted us by the future job. Steve said it's efficient. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Villager 12-5 was sent to be a librarian, and then Villager 23-1 was sent to be a butcher. When it was my turn Alex stared at me, her green eyes seeing what would work well for me. She wrote something down on her clipboard "Villager 21-7, your new job in our community will be," she said as I was happy. I was always happy, but this was something new. I wonder what job I could get if Villager 12-5 got librarian, and Villager 23-1 was a butcher, I couldn't wait to see my potential. Alex handed me a white wool vest "you're a shepherd." she said pushing me aside with my new vest. I put on the vest and I walked to the apartments. I walked in and walked up the floors. It went from the most work to the least amount of work. A part of me wished I was on the top floor, with the clerics. I don't want to complain though, because farmers had to work the most. Shepards have to work hard though, as they provide the clothes for everyone. We have to do at least five pairs of clothes by noon for the other villagers and then by evening, we need to get thread and such for the next day. Then it's dinner, and then a celebration for one villager in each job before they go away and then we go to sleep. 


	2. The Loomer and the Cleric

Phase 5 Moon

Spring season

Dear book feelings,

It was a morning in Spring moon when this incident happened. We were working on the light indigo robes when I ran out of wool. I grabbed the shears and went out, the long walk to the farm. I didn't get past the street when I saw a villager stuck in a bush. I pulled the villager out, seeing the cleric holding onto a red magic item. "Thank you, brother," the villager said, glancing at the necklace tag that notified the number of 28-6. "No problem, Villager 28-6," I said as they inspected my outfit. We were two different classes interacting during work hours, illegal. The cleric grabbed a piece of string off my apron and shuffled off, shaking their head side to side. I watched as they walked away, the thing they had when they left the bush, was with them. I picked up the red thing that had a darker center and a green stick coming out of it and put it in the free pocket. I continued our walk to the farm for wool. Walking past every sector in the morning was interesting, seeing the iron giants holding out the red things to the children, the butches grabbing animals to bring them to their doom. It was fascinating, but I couldn't stop thinking of the villager that I helped. Villager 28-6 was alright with my help and took a piece of string, possibly for scientific reasons. 

When I got to the barn, Villager 128-9 was shearing sheep. The barn looked the same as in the manuals, we made 152 red wool and 100 white wool blocks for this barn. We made extras a night before the storm when the winds and rain would try to ruin what a community would grow. It never happened. One of the nitwits, they shook their head with a smile. "Hello, Villager 21-7!" they said happily and I smiled. They did not follow the rules of Alex and Steve so for the punishment they stayed on the farm to learn to accept the ways. I asked them for wool and leather and they accepted, and when they got back they only smiled "You met someone, you broke a rule didn't you? We should break out and be together in the new world!" they said smiling, Villager 128-9 always said such weird things, about rebelling and me. I shook my head "No, I just helped a cleric and it was weird, to see what work time is for different jobs. This cleric was trying to grab this," I said pulling out the red thing. Villager 128-9 grinned before pulling me with them. They walked past all the farmers and brought me to the barn with the horses before grinning "A flower. Buddy, this villager was grabbing a flower. These are what your iron giant things have and...this cleric took it! I need to see this cleric and share with them this discovery." Villager 128-9 said smelling it and putting it back in my pocket. "Don't let anyone know about this flower. If anyone finds out you have this they'll report you and I may never see you again!" They said in a whine and I nodded. I did not want to be punished, I liked my job as a Shepard loomsman. Villager 128-9 got me the wool I needed and walked back with me, they never stopped talking until we walked past the cleric supply area. "Villager 28-6 where are thou?" Villager 128-9 called out and the same villager from before quickly came, unaware of who was calling them. "I am 28-6," they said and Villager 128-9's smile turned into a giant grin. "Young lass, my friend here has a gift for you. One that you lost earlier," they said before I pulled out the flower and gave it to them. Their face reddened and snatched it before running off. "Young love, am I right buddy?" they asked and I didn't understand. They didn't say thank you or wait for anything further, it was strange. We finished our walk back to the building and Villager 128-9 made sure I was fine, before leaving. They called out in the streets happiness and love. I did not understand either currently. 

That night, the work was over and we were eating dinner. A glass was clinked and everyone shushed while Alex and Steve stood up. They gave their normal chat on how productive we were and before dinner was over, Steve called us to attention. "All villagers, we are sad to announce the public court hearing of our own Villager 128-9," he called out and small murmurs came out before Steve yelled everyone to quiet. We shushed as Steve explained that there would be cut hours and no celebration of work. An iron giant walked out with a villager whose face was covered by chainmail. "Tomorrow, everyone will be here to see the case of Villager 128-9, and the murder of the iron golem and falsely placing their own brother against them to give to a cleric," Steve said glaring at Villager 128-9. They stared at us, dark gray and blue-gray potion swirls were around them. A dazed look came out of them, "I am not guilty of the name of love Steve! I am not going to be called guilty for things you deem wrong because you are a dictator! I am a proud and independent villager, and I don't need you! Go to the case tomor-," they said before the iron giant pulled them away, purple swirls now joining the mix of colors. Steve glared before resuming "If my loyal followers are not in the court tomorrow, they are punished. You are dismissed." He said as Alex and Steve walked off. Once they left we filed out and walked back to our room. I sat in bed that night and worried that I might be called for this case tomorrow.


	3. The Trial

Phase 7 Moon

Spring Season

Dear book feelings,

It was the day of the trial. We all were excused from work, Alex said next day we have to work twice as hard. We woke at the rise of the bright cube sun and went to eat breakfast. It was a special day so today we got bread with ~~mold~~ flavor pockets. I ate it happily and then they called us down floor by floor to go to the courtyard. We were third to last so we walk out in a row before we had to stand. Though today Alex ordered me to wear a white tunic with a yellow badge. I was escorted by a iron golem to the front. There was they, Villager 28-6 sitting next to me with the same yellow badge on their tunic. They did not have a robe today. Alex entered the courtyard and cheers were heard. She walked up the steps and sat in the tallest chair and motioned for silence. Steve entered after Alex and went to sit at a bench with a book and quill, and didn't stop the cheers until two iron golems walked past and silence was automatic. Villager 128-9 was in between them, their arms stuck together by metal chains and a red uniform. They were more than a nitwit now, they were already guilty. The two golems pushed Villager 128-9 to the front across from Villager 28-6 and I. They grinned at me before Alex hit the axe on the table.

"Villagers and golems. We are here today to decide the fate of the Nitwit, Villager 128-9 who has committed a crime of not just being a nitwit, but also a killer. A killer of our own guard, but we do not know which golem they have murdered but there's evidence to show the guilt of this nitwit. This villager also caused to blame their own brother for this crime, so villagers let the case begin." Alex said loud and proud as Steve wrote what she said. Claps were heard after Alex's speech and I started to clap until Villager 28-6 slowly put their hands on mine to silence me. I looked up and they shook their head before the clapping died down. "I call Nitwit Villager 128-9 to the stand to answer questions by Steve," Alex said as Villager128-9 was pushed to the front by the golems. Steve got up and put the book down. He walked over and Villager 128-9 glared at him. "Now Villager 128-9 tell us, were you a loyal follower of us?' he asked. They shook their head and Steve smiled "Followers, this villager never followed our beliefs. SO you can see the simple lifestyle this villager never realized. Villager 128-9, why kill an iron golem?" Steve asked and Villager 128-9 smiled.

"I did not kill a golem. If I did then I would be noticed by the iron golems. I am happy by a life of hardship and free thinking. If I killed that iron golem then why did two villagers fall in love? You guys are mind-controlling everyone!" they called out before Alex hit the hammer on the table. "Silence Villager 128-9, the court finds this villager guilty. Your words are poison to the followers as you only say lies." Alex yells as our brother's cheer for the end of the case. It was not that long of a case, and my use was not in the case. Villager 128-9 was grabbed by two iron golems and thrown. Red flashed on Villager 128-9 as they were thrown.... ~~she~~ they were thrown again before ~~she~~ they died. I did not like that, and as Alex and Steve went to talk Villager 28-6 grabbed my white tunic and ran. I ran with them, and stared at the cheering brothers. They were cheering for ~~her~~ their death. I never meant to call them a she, they aren't worth it anymore. I think...Villager 28-6 ran with me past the houses, and past everything. We were running to the farm. "Villager 28-6, where are we going?!" I asked looking back at what we were leaving. "I...want to be the free that the dead wished." they said slowing down, walking up the hill to the farm. "Your friend, I want what they say. When we first met, I thought that our brother was committing crimes...I'm not sorry though. We have to go, we will be wanted for running. I think the totem worked, I do not know." They said walking faster, pulling me along. I stared back at our town, nothing was happening except it got smaller. I liked running away with Villager 28-6, and I think they liked me. 

We got to the farm, and it was quit. There was a gold statue sitting in the hay where Villager 128-6 normally was and that's what attracted Villager 28-6. They grabbed it and grinned, it looked like us. It did not show the appearance of Alex or Steve. "Villager 128-9 left it, she...they are dead," they call out walking off, and I follow closely behind. Past the farm is the border of iron bars. The border of the town. We walked and Villager 28-6 touched the bars and laughed. "We are trapped, we cannot make it. They will find us and we will die," they say as they punch it. Nothing happened, and I tried punching somewhere near. I wouldn't stop as Villager 28-6 looked around for a miner's tool. After a while of giving up, it broke. "28-6, it broke! I punched it and when I almost gave up it broke! We can get through one block..." I say as a alarm went off. Villager 28-6 tries to run through the one block but after much struggle, got through it. They pulled me through as they fell on the grass. I fell onto the grass next to them, and the sun was almost at noon, we were safe for now. 

"Villager 21-7, are you happy?" 


	4. The Forest

Phase 2 Moon

Summer? Season

We have been in this forest for, a long time. We have walked for a while with barely any food. Bread rations have run low and Villager 28-6 has done nothing but talk about this place. I don't know what stuff they talked about, it was odd. Villager 28-6 said in the forest there's a mansion. A mansion that lives in the forest and the only ones who existed were the exiled. They had gray-blue skin, and all brown tattered clothes. They were different than us. We kept walking until the sun was setting, then Villager 28-6 climbed into a tree and I followed. We never stopped walking, they were determined to see this mansion. We kept walking until the forest ended, and it was water. Dirty, murky water with green plants. "We have to go back, this is pointless," they said turning towards me disappointment on their face. "Why? We can keep going Villager 28-6 to a new land," I said and that disappointment turned into anger. "Don't call me Villager 28-6, we are escaping and I want to find that mansion so that we can be free from this," they started "I'm sorry 28-6," I said quickly pushing them down the tree into the water. At that moment we heard a giggle as a lightning bolt came and shot next to me. A pale, purple-eyed creature stared at me with a giggle and the wart on the nose wiggled every second. "My, my two villagers or possibly pillagers?" it asked and another crash of lightning 28-6 was right next to me. 

"What are you?" Villager 28-6 asked and the creature giggled "I am a witch of the swamp you're going through," it stated "You two can call me Matilda," Matilda added as it walked around us, with a smirk. It was hard to tell the witch was happy with that nose "What are your names?" Matilda asked and as I was going to speak Villager 28-6 spoke first "We do not have real names, we were given names by our two dictators and we broke free of those and we're on a quest to get a new life," they said and Matilda laughed "Adventurous and rebellious, reminds me of me in my youth," they said before taking out a book and flipping through the pages. "Female villager you can have the name of the flower Lily, and male villager you can be....Leaf." they said with a pause on my name. Leaf. Lily and Leaf, it was great. We were seperated from the lives we had. 

"Lily and Leaf...well then thank you Matilda," Lily said as the witch grinned, and handed us two potions. We took some and in an instant drank them, we were desperate for food and this liquid could have been food. Lightning hit the witch as she disappeared and the trees started to wobble with the sky and giggles were heard. Lily tried to walk but fell into the water and I tried to look for her, and it went blank. 


End file.
